


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Heroes And Villians(Got7) [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Barista Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Bisexual Jackson Wang, CEO Im Jaebum | JB, CEO Mark Tuan, Dancer Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Jackson Wang-centric, Journalist Yugyeom, Kim Yugyeom-Centric, M/M, Mark Tuan-centric, Markbum are roommates, Multi, Park Jinyoung (GOT7)-Centric, Photographer Yugyeom, Singer Choi Youngjae, Work In Progress, Writer Park Jinyoung | Jr., oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Kim Yugyeom/Everyone, Kim Yugyeom/GOT7 Ensemble, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Choi Youngjae, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Series: Heroes And Villians(Got7) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613689





	Untitled

**8:30 AM**

"Hey wake up.It's time for us to go to work."Mark lazily sat up and rubbed his eyes.Jaebum was sittng on his bed in front of him,looking as tired as Mark himself probably looked."Can't take a day off?"Jaebum shook his head tiredly."Nope.You really can't get a day off when you're the heir to one of the biggest companies in all of asia."Mark hummed in response."Look who's talking."He said,cringing at the sound of his own voice.

Jaebum smiled sympathetically at him."I'll make you some tea and breakfast.Does that sound alright?"Mark nodded tiredly."Yeah that sounds good.Thanks."Jaebum ruffled his hair."No problem hyung."He said as he got up off of Mark's bed and walked over to the kitchen. 


End file.
